A Bloody New Start
by MetallicMilitia
Summary: A 5 year old Naruto gives up, but is saved, by ROOT, he is taken in and trained, later kills Danzo, thus disbanding ROOT, follow Naruto as Heaven's Fury/ Naru/Harem Good Itachi and Sasuke, Strg, smrt Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A Bloody New Start

By: MM

Rated M for language, violence, and lemony goodness in later chapters

This is for the people that have voted on for what type of story that I should write so here it is with some minor adjustments to what some of the people wanted. This story is a Naru/Anko/Kure/Yugao/Hina/Konan/Hana/Temari/Hanabi

To explain the people: Hana is the same age as Naruto who is a year above his classmates (in the actual series) Anko and Konan are older but not by a whole lot give or take a few years. As some of my readers may know I do not hate Sasuke, don't like his choices in the series but I DO NOT HATE HIM. I can take some bashing put to just desecrate his character in my mind ruins a story. In my stories he will probably always be a good guy; it fits him better that way. Anyway I'm getting off topic. Hinata will be strong like after the Pain Invasion, Hanabi will be slightly older and have less of the Superior complex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor do I want to it's just too troublesome.

Chapter 1: The Bloody and bloodied New Team

*****Konoha

A bloody outline was seen in an ally way off the main street. 'Damn, why is it only me that is getting beat someone; anyone please for the love of all that is good on Kami's Earth please help me' Thought the bloodied up person. This had been a frequent occurrence, besides the one person that walked away. One out of fifty people had finally given up on hurting the 'Demon Brat' as he was known. That wasn't all though this time he had to protect a slightly older girl that for some reason wasn't running away from him '_yet_' the boy thought. He had gone through worse but it still always hurt, but now after six years of this torment he knew that screaming in pain and suffering would only lead to the satisfaction of the others and he knew that he did not want that at all.

So when spear was thrown at the girl that was standing not three feet from the boy, he knew that she had done no wrong to him so he decided to protect her. He also knew of the demon that resided in him, but just the year before it was like he had given up on everything, with daily beatings, derogatory words thrown at him, being shunned and hated, he broke. That's right everyone Naruto Uzumaki broke from all of his torment. He didn't care anymore if he lived or died in these savage beatings, he had truly given up all hope. So he took five steps to his left and turned facing the crowd, smiled flipped them the bird and waited for the sweet embrace of death.  
>There was a clang and a crash and the boy heard some footsteps and some running. The boy weakly opened his eyes to see some kind of ANBU forces protecting him, he knew that there were only two or three ANBU but this was a whole squad and a half. Naruto lost interest however as he felt a wave of pain from his previous wounds, it hit him full force. Naruto fell back and hard. He smashed into the stone ally way beneath him.<p>

Naruto never saw the look of shock on the girls face or the fact that she started crying over his limp body. Naruto never saw the symbol on the ANBU masks or the fact that they had picked up the boy and young girl. Naruto never saw the ANBU member make a lifeless copy of _him_. Naruto did however feel like he was waking up in some water though.

***** Naruto's Mind

Naruto rose from the watered down surface of flooring. He stared for a few seconds at the cage with the seal on it. 'Well time to meet my tenant. "Hey Kyuubi, you in there, scratch that I know you're in there, all I want is to talk."

A giant red slitted eye opened in front of him. "Hmm, what do you want boy, I'm trying to heal your wounds."

Naruto showed no emotions at all. "Just let me die, I don't want to live, and you would just come back in like five years so there is no point."

The Kyuubi growled and glared, "Shut your mouth, you fool, you are a weak container at the moment and I will not have that. Shut up and grow a pair. Naruto was shocked at the statement. "Now foolish container I will help you train your body and muscle mass and train you into a killing machine to get you prepared for the real world boy.

Naruto smiled slightly; "You know what even if there are risks to this I don't think that I will care to much thank Kyu-" However Naruto was cut off.

"The names Apollo kid, so stop calling me Kyuubi or fox, fox I don't care too much but Kyuubi, just no." Apollo said with little room for argument, and Naruto figured he shouldn't even try.

***** 2 years later

Heaven's Fury, the name of an ANBU squad Captain, became famous starting last year. He was trained by the best. The best Sword masters, Fighting experts, Apollo, and the creator of ANBU ROOT (Before killing him for his corruption). ROOT was dis-banned after Danzo was killed off, for 'mysterious reasons'. Heaven's Fury had a mask that started Black at the top, then had red curving down from the top like a meteor shower would look like (Picture the flaming rocks falling back to Earth from Naruto vs. Pain.) He also never mended the tears and holes that were scattered all over his uniform. The blood was gone but not the holes. He looked like he had just come out of a horror film. However behind all the regular clothes and armor the ANBU wore was blond hair that was straightened into a ponytail, and hid in his clothes. His blue eyes were emotionless; however he had lost many of his emotions during his fights. They were rare but he had them. The one partner that he had maintained was Uchiha Itachi. Through him he made friends with his brother Sasuke. This reminded of Naruto of one his first missions as an ANBU.

*****_Flashback one year_

_"Hokage-sama we're here to report for duty." The raven masked ANBU said from the other side of the oak desk. The Hokage sighed, how he knew that he hated the way Naruto was, and how this mission was going to affect the three people that would remain._

_"Itachi, Naruto, I hope you are ready for this. We have already picked up Sasuke at the academy and told him what was going on; he said that so long as he has you guys then he will be fine. Mission: Preserve is now in effect. You know what to do you two. Make sure none live from the experience." Hokage demanded and told them with a heavy heart, he had tried to negotiate with the remaining Uchihas but they didn't have any of it and continued with what they were doing, they had to be taken care of. That brought this upon themselves._

_"Hai" Both ANBU said passively and disappeared. From the point on the Uchiha Clan was utterly destroyed, Itachi had taken care of the people that he didn't know as much were as Naruto took out his family so that Itachi wouldn't be burdened with the thoughts of killing his parents and fellow Uchiha friends. It took all night, but at least now Konoha would be safe._

_*****Flashback over_

Naruto was walking along with his comrade Itachi at the moment headed back to Konoha after a very gruesome fight with the Oto. "Hey Raven, it's been what four months since either of us have even seen the inside of our homes."

The Raven masked ANBU continued walking with a thoughtful silence. "I believe it has been at least that."

Heavens Fury nodded, "I hope Hokage-sama gives us at least a few hours of time off."

The Raven masked man looked at the ground then looked back at his partner, "I couldn't agree more." With that it was silent again. Itachi knew that he and Naruto took the brunt of all the major conflicts ever since Naruto had killed Danzo. They were both exhausted, mission after bloody mission, he hadn't seen his brother in such a long time and was wishing that he wasn't in ANBU anymore.

Naruto's thoughts were more on resting and training than anything else. Naruto only had Itachi and Sasuke as friends, not because he didn't want any it was because that he never had any time any more, that and he was sure that people still hated what he was and who he is. He looked around watching the woods. Then out of nowhere a wolf walks up to him. Itachi would have been surprised, if he hadn't known about Naruto's strange ability. He attracted wildlife, it wasn't surprising to see Naruto with any type of animal, dangerous or not. The wolf wasn't the biggest animal he had seen, but definitely one of the meaner things that they had come across. Not that Naruto cared at all he pet the wolf like a person would a pet dog. They both were shocked when it started to growl at the trees nearby.

"Heaven's Fury something isn't right, no animal has _ever_ showed any type of aggression near you, even the animals that have been trained to kill us." Itachi stated. Itachi knew something was wrong, no animal ever growled near Naruto unless he was getting injured, but even then they wouldn't growl they would attack silently and deadly. Itachi looked at Naruto and knew that there was a puzzled face behind his mask.

Out of nowhere the shadows of the forest started to move at super-fast speeds right toward Naruto. Before anyone could do anything even the wolf was to slow to do anything, the darkness surrounded him. When Itachi looked at the ball of black he couldn't see anything. Then Itachi noticed that the Wolf was also getting pulled into the black ball 'What the Fuck is going on!' Itachi screamed in his head. Then he heard a scream of pain come from inside the ball, he knew it was Naruto's and for him to scream in pain meant that he was indeed in a _lot_ of pain. Then it was all gone Naruto was standing there his head facing the sky mask on the ground. He stayed looking at the sky and that was when Itachi noticed the seal mark that was flaring on his neck, it was glowing red and it was huge, it looked like a typhoon. Naruto then fell to his knees; Itachi quickly moved forward and caught his partner.

"Shit, I got to get you home now, fuck that I'm bringing you to the hospital." Itachi then grabbed the headgear and started running towards home.

*****Konoha (Red Dragon's Dango shop)

Anko was enjoying today she had spent the day like any other normal day for her, torture a few dirt bags, go to training grounds 44 and train a little and lay around and be lazy. She is now eating her favorite food by herself with a friend of hers that just got back from a mission two hours ago.

"Hey, Gao-Chan, how come you dropped ANBU?" Anko asked genuinely confused.

Yugao sighed. "Fine I will tell you it happened a few years back" Yugao began.

_*****Flashback one year ago_

"_Raven-san, who is going to be your partner today?" A cat masked ANBU asked. Itachi sighed, _

"_Why does it matter?" The girl was slightly shocked, but then remembered what he had given up for his Nation._

"_Now Itachi please be nicer to your fellow squad mates," said a tiger masked ANBU. The fourth member was just sitting on a branch of one of the trees nearby with his eyes shut. _

"_It's Raven, __**Tiger**__." Itachi demanded. Tiger merrily scoffed. Itachi was trying to figure out how this man had even become his ANBU Captain. Itachi looked up to the other ANBU that hadn't said a word. "He will be my partner, he has once before, and I respect him a lot." Itachi said. _

_The cat masked woman looked over to the other ANBU sitting in the trees. "Why him, he hasn't even said a word this whole time?"_

"_Probably because I have nothing to say to any of you, you are all bickering like children, besides Raven-san, by the way Tiger-san that was a rookie mistake, that could have endangered the lives of not only Raven, but his loved ones, if you make that mistake again I will have to report you, and throw you into ANBU prison and interrogation. I will only listen to your orders because I have too, however I will not listen to you any other time. You have not proven yourself yet and yes I have viewed you record, and I bet you think your hot-shit don't you? You went on __**one**__ SS-ranked mission, and now you think you can order everyone around, get over yourself, I've done more SS-Ranked missions then you have." Everyone besides Itachi was floored._

"_I order you to apologize, ANBU-san" Tiger said clearly annoyed._

"_Take your views and shove them up your ass Tiger-san, we are in enemy held territory and you want to act like a pissed off teenage girl. Go fuck yourself." The ANBU said._

"_ARE YOU ASKI-" Before Tiger could finish the ANBU he was yelling at disappeared and reappeared behind Tiger and had him in a chock hold. "Shut up you moron, are you trying to get us located and killed. Raven, please check our perimeter, I'm taking charger here, this fucktard obviously doesn't even belong in ANBU." Itachi nodded his head in understanding, and looked around using his sharingan._

"_Damn, they know where here, we need to pull back." Itachi said. The fourth ANBU was pissed._

"_Are you fucking happy now dumbass, way to blow this mission, you are unfit to be in the ANBU. Raven-san I'll hold them off for a bit and will catch up with you guys near the Valley of the End's waterfall. Go now." With that said the ANBU turned and faced in the direction of the enemies stood there waiting. Cat was about to protest, until Itachi grabbed her arm along with Tigers and disappeared. About twenty minutes later they were back and at the Valley of the End._

"_Raven why the hell did we just leave him there, he's going to die!" Cat yelled more then asked._

"_He knows his duty, if he dies that makes him a hero, he knows what he is getting himself into, he signed up to be in ANBU for the sole reason of serving, no other reason, he is strong and will not die that easily, however, your emotions are playing too big a part in this, if you continue the way you are you are unfit to do high rank missions as an ANBU, do I make myself clear. Tiger, you are being detained, you one not only said my name out loud, two you let your emotions cloud your judgment, three you endangered us all, that is considered treason._

"_I can't stand this anymore I'm going back for him; I can't just leave a comrade behind." The Cat masked woman said. _

"_As the highest ranking officer on the field I order you to remain." Itachi said gritting his teeth because he too wanted to go back to help._

"_Then I QUIT." She started running toward the forest which they came from after ripping her mask off revealing Yugao. 'Whoever you are ANBU-san I'm coming for you.' But before she reached the forest a hand grabbed her arm and stopped her, considering she thought it was Itachi she turned and delivered a shot to the side of his mouth, she caught sight of a mask falling to the ground and then noticed the height of the man she just hit. She turned to see Naruto with two or three shuriken in his left and right arm. She noticed that there was now blood coming from his mouth from where she had just hit him. It was the person that startled her the most; he was the kid that she had to protect once in a while when she was a stand in ANBU. She thought that he was dead._

_Naruto sensed her confused look and noticed that his mask had come off with the shot to the face he just took. "Forget you saw me, it would be better if you didn't know who I am." With that he let go off her arm, and walked over to his mask and started picking it up. That's when she had time to look at his mask. Her eyes were wide open now and he had a few tears in her eyes. 'Oo Kami, he's Heaven's Fury, what the hell happened to the little boy that I used to let play with my hair and had some fun together._

"_D-d-do you r-remember me?" Yugao asked. He picked up his mask and sighed, he placed where it was supposed to be and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. _

"_My old self remembers you … ANBU-chan … but that Naruto died when he was attacked when he was five years old, nobody protected me that day besides some root officials, they took me to Danzo … I killed Danzo for his ill deeds … I grew up and obviously don't need protecting now … but if it is means something to you … Thank you." Naruto said as he started walking over to Itachi who told him what happened. "I'm sorry Yugao-chan, you did in fact quit, you will be returned to Jonin status, your assistance while an ANBU is thanked, and now good day madam." With that said the three men disappeared. Raven-san and a restrained Tiger turned to birds. Heaven's Fury stayed a few more seconds before fading into nothing and now she was alone. She walked home from there and two days later was contacted by the Hokage._

_*****End of Flashback_

Yugao left out the names of the men involved and just told Anko that she used to be close to the Ninja known as Heaven's Fury and that Ravens name was called out. As she finished the story both women heard calls coming from outside, so the rushed toward the door to see what was going on.

"Move out of the way people we have a man down I need to bring him to the hospital, get the fuck out of my way." Said a man carrying a man in ANBU clothing, that was when Yugao noticed the masks, it was Itachi and the other one she saw was being carried by Itachi, it was Heaven's Fury's mask. Yugao froze. She jumped in front of Itachi and started shoving people out of the way, Anko soon followed.

"MOVE YOU MORONS" Anko yelled. Anko knew that no matter what if an ANBU was freaking out about a fallen one then she knew that she had to help. In a matter of a few moments they reached the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

MM here

A Bloody New Start: Chapter 2 Worry

A/N: Sorry for the wait I have a girlfriend and that sucked up all my time. Don't have anything to say besides thanks for the reviews and the likes. That and Love making won't happen until a few more chapters sorry everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto not do I want to, too troublesome

When Itachi, still in his ANBU gear, reached the hospital he rushed the counter with Naruto still on his back. "WE NEED ROOM 10AB NOW!" Itachi yelled, getting the point across that they needed to hurry. The woman that was sitting behind the desk was wide-eyed but proceeded to lead them to the room all the while calling out to the appropriate names for the doctors. You see Room 10 AB was one of the several rooms for the ANBU to be taken, and the doctors that served those patients were sworn into secrecy. All in the blink of an eye a stretcher was next to Itachi with several doctors running alongside it. The nurse made them wait patiently out in the hallway, while the emergency was dealt with.

***** (Several hours later)

A doctor walked out of the room with a slight smile. Itachi and Yugao relaxed slightly, however Anko had to ask, "What was wrong with him?"

The doctor put on a scrunched face while rubbing his chin in thought. "He suffered through Chakra poisoning. A very evil chakra that invaded his system, the likes I have never seen before. He also has a strange new seal on his neck area, however, much different than Orochimaru's curse seal. This one is also different than yours Miss Anko, since his there is absolutely no chance of taking off his seal, if in some bizarre instance it is removed, that young man will die."

Anko had a look of horror when she heard about the seal on his neck and immediately thought of the dirty snake. She lightened up slightly when she heard it wasn't but by the time he was finished she looked down sadly, you see, she at least had a chance of getting hers removed, he didn't and if the curse mark caused him pain like she felt then she knew that he had it far worse than she did.

Itachi on the other had with his mask still on started walking to the door before stopping, "May we see him." Itachi asked not caring that he was letting his emotions slip, his voice cracked, due to the thought of losing his best friend again. Sure he had his little brother and his mother (I will get to that in one moment) but the thought of losing his closest friend scared the ever living shit out of him.

(A/N: So after reading and need I say loving stories about Mikoto Naruto couples, sooo she will be entering the Harem, and thanks to a review, I remember that I hated Hinata, no bashing though. So Mikoto will be taking the place of Hinata, Thanks to the person that opened up my hazel eyes)

The doctor nodded his head and Itachi entered the room that smelled as he quoted Naruto 'The place that even dog shit would make smell better.'

The doctor looked at the ANBU, "He is bound to wake up anytime now. Also Miss Anko, Miss Yugao, thank you for helping bring the young man here, you may see him if you would like, well, his mask will be sitting on the side of the bed, however, he had a mask like Dog-san does." Anko knew the man behind the dog mask, it was Kakashi so she smiled and nodded her head, as she got up. Yugao stood and walked with Anko. Itachi had already gone inside.

'I will always protect my precious people, just like you Naruto-Kun.' Itachi thought as he stood next to the child young man that he had just sworn to protect. Anko and Yugao entered several seconds later.

"Raven-san when he wakes up please tell him that I'm happy he's ok." Yugao said which received a nod of acceptance from the ANBU. Anko looked over to see that her friend was leaving the room.

'I'd like to take a look at that seal however the way Yugao is acting …I bet she knows who Heaven's Fury is.' Anko followed after her friend. "Goa-chan wait a minute."

"What is it that you need Anko?" She replied

"I'm wondering what's up … your upset that's crystal clear, what's going on. You know who Heavens Fury is don't you, I didn't get to look but I saw out of the corner of my eye blond hair, Is he an Yamenaka."

"Everything is ok … I guess when I see an ANBU member I used to serve with makes me want to rush in and help the person, and yes I know who Heavens Fury is and no he isn't a Yamenaka … Damn it I'm not supposed to tell you anything."

"Come on, I have my own secrets that I have shared with you, tell me, I mean everyone wants to know, that includes me, Gao-Chan please tell me." Anko pleaded.

"RRR … Fine let's go I'm not at liberty to say but I'll go to the Hokage and have him tell you." With that said both women ran off towards the Hokage tower.

***** (Back with Itachi and Naruto)

Naruto started to stir and Itachi took notice. "Hello Naruto-kun, how do you feel?" Itachi asked.

"O just fine Itachi, never better, not like some random black orb started crushing me. What happened and are we back in Konoha?" Naruto started jokingly, and ended seriously.

Itachi smiled and waved off the joking manner. "Yes we are back in Konoha, nobody knows what that black orb was and you succumbed to poisoning and then I rushed you here to get you better. Also Yugao-san says that she is glad that you are alright."

Naruto looked around and nodded, "When can I get the hell out of here?"

"A nurse said as she entered the room. "I must say, it's a pleasure being in the presence of Heaven's Fury."

"Please, I don't need any admiration; you deserve just as much credit, to be a healer is better than the person that harms." Naruto said with full maturity.

The nurse smiled, "That may be true, but you are the one that saved my master five months ago and without her aid then we would have had several people die, due to an uncommon illness that was giving us a hard time." The nurse just happened to be Shizune.

"Hmm, it was her ability to heal not mine, may I stand?" Naruto asked.

"You may be right, yes you can stand, just don't leave the room until after the exam please." Shizune said while smiling and leaving the room.

Naruto sat up and started to get out of the bed, while mumbling something along the lines of 'that was the lumpiest piece of crap that I have ever had to sleep on.' Itachi chuckled and help the glaring young man. "I wonder who's going to do the exam?"

"Probably some fancy doctor that only cares about money." Naruto answered. Just then the door crashed open and there was a woman that was just a little shorter than Itachi. She had the same raven colored hair, except hers looked like silk. She had very dark colored eyes that had a slight red puff to them. She had been crying, over what no one knew at the moment. She stood there with an outfit that looked like a blue turtleneck with a white apron that ran down to her knees. She was wearing shinobi pants and had on boots like everyone else.

"Itachi? Wait you're not the one that was hurt, then … who … was" She gasped when she saw Naruto without his ANBU mask. Naruto stood just taller than herself but was he was shorter than Itachi, and was wearing a black turtleneck and a face mask that covered everything besides the eyes (Kakashi's but black instead). His Aqua eyes were as deep as the sea as he looked back at her, his blond hair fell freely in the front and was tied into a ponytail in the back. He was missing the armor that made him an ANBU, but that mattered not to him. He at the moment was shoeless, but his Black ANBU style pants kept him composed. Yes Mikoto had fallen in love with the blond in front of her, she however knew that only Itachi and Sasuke knew his name. "It was you that was hurt wasn't it?" She asked while pointing to the man. He looked around then nodded his head. What happened next surprised him.  
>She rushed him and hugged him very tightly. After loosening up a little so the man could breathe she glared at Itachi. "Please don't stare at me like that mom, neither of us were expecting it. Naruto please help me explain." Itachi said as he waved his arms around trying to stick up for himself. Mikoto gasped a second time, and then looked at the man she was hugging.<p>

"Naruto … Uzumaki?" Mikoto questioned.

"Um … yes I thought you already knew my name." Naruto stated. Itachi looked at them both. 'So I guess that Sasuke never told mom that he was just a little bit older then he was.' Itachi was chuckling.

"Yes Ms. Uchiha-san it is me, Naruto Uzumaki, Heaven's Fury and on what Itachi said, it was true this black orb appeared out of nowhere and crashed around me so fast that I doubt that even if Itachi had his Sharingan out he still would have had trouble seeing it." Mikoto had almost not paid any attention.

"But you're alright now, and do you know about your mother and father?" Mikoto asked, knowing that she had felt lost when he was said to have 'died' and she felt awful for not doing anything, it was her wretched husband, but she still felt that she could have told him about his parents.

"Yes I know about them, in fact I met my mother about half a year back, she was a very wonderful woman. However she was sad that I could not find it in me to call her my mother. Yes I love her like any son would love his biological mother, but I have no need for a mother, besides she has passed on. I know she is happy as am I, she also sends her best wishes to you Mikoto, and also something about her being happy that he died." Naruto said, rather happily.

Mikoto smiled at what Kushina had said. They had both been in the same position once, fortunately for Kushina she got away and met Minato. Then it clicked for her. Heaven's Fury was the one that came about a few years ago, the one that had helped Itachi with the clan, or as she would put it 'taking out the trash'. Naruto a boy that was well under her age group was the man that she had fallen head over heels in love with. She couldn't stop herself anymore. She reached up and gripped his mask and started bringing it down. She had tears start to form in her eyes. There on his cheeks were whisker mark like scars, on his more matured face; he had elongated canines, but not overly so, smaller than the dog clan had. He also had a scar on his nose. It went from just under his right eye and down towards his neck, it was covered by the mask so nobody had ever seen it before besides the lucky few. She reached up and started feeling the whisker from the inside toward the outside.

Naruto mewed in satisfaction. No one had ever touched his whisker marks the right way, besides a little girl that he had helped. (That will be Konan, which will be brought up next chapter, and will also explain the Pain attack). Due to the feelings he had going through him, him missed that she had moved forward and was only an inch in front of him. She kissed him and he never even noticed she moved away after figuring out what she was doing.

Itachi was surprised to say the least but remembered that Naruto had no idea of what was going on. "Mother, as much as I like the idea of having him courting you, he has no clue what you just did to him, you see that is one of his weaknesses. He loses sight of everything when you rub his whisker marks, and you're the first in a very ... very long time to even come close to touching them."

Mikoto smiled at that little bit of information. She stopped rubbing Naruto's cheeks and moved a little bit away, "for another time then, see you at home Itachi." She left after she said her good-bye to her son. Naruto slid his mask back up his face and eye smiled towards Itachi. Naruto walked over to the window in an attempt to look out it.

"You are not allowed to leave Naru … Heaven's Fury." A new person said as she made her way into the room. "I'm sorry Raven-san you will have to leave for the time being. The reason being is I am here for the exam." Itachi nodded his head towards the woman that was relatively close to his age. He left the room to let the procedure take place not like it would take long.

"Do you mind if I use your real name?" She asked. The woman was tall, and had her brunette hair tied into a pony-tail behind her, it reached down to mid to upper back. The two red marks that were on her cheeks told everyone what clan she was from. She looked gentle compared to her clansmen; however everyone knew that she was still as strong.

"Considering I have my mask off at the moment, yes you may Hana-san." Naruto answered politely.

Hana smiled, "just Hana please."

"I can't do that however I'd rather say something more along the lines of Hana-chan." Naruto said giving her a soft smile. Hana blushed slightly before scolding herself for letting someone getting to have her drop her title for a split second. She was known as an ice-queen for a reason. Hana's reasons were slightly different than the others however, you see at first she had thought the Kurenia was a lesbian with Anko, She had also thought that Yugao never had the time for a relationship, but that changed a few years back, she learned that no matter how hard any of the three looked they just couldn't find that special someone. Kurenia had been off and on with Asuma. Everyone knew that wouldn't last however. Anko, while she looked, she had to do it differently; she actually had to make sure these people would go the distance with her, instead of a person that wanted to hurt her. Yugao was strictly business for years until about a year ago, but she was not used to dating, but knew what was right and wrong so a lot of guys happened to get shot down after a few minutes into the date. Hana had her own reasons and those reasons happened to be about the man that stood in front of her.

When Naruto 'died' she had almost given up, however she still had this gut feeling that he was still alive, so when Heaven's Fury first made his appearance, she somehow started putting the pieces together, she went to the Hokage for answers. She got them, but was sworn to secrecy, however the Hokage knew that would lead to suspicion, so this lead her to getting a part time job as a Nurse for the hospital. She had been one of Naruto's main nurses ever since.

"So Hana-chan, when do you get off from work?" Naruto asked eagerly. You see Naruto may have grown cold, but he still crushed after a few different women around. Hana happened to be one of them, and with his experience today he knew that the shinobi life was short no matter how good you get, a stray blade could still kill you.

"Why would you like to know Naruto?" Hana asked genuinely curious about what he was going to ask.

"Well I heard there is thing called a date, and I was wondering if you would be so kind and accompany me on such an event?" Hana was speechless. The guy that she cared for, the guy that treated everyone fairly, the powerful protector of Konoha, the best ANBU member you could get your hands on, was asking her on a date.

"I-I d-don't know what to say." Hana said with happiness in her voice.

Naruto smiled and said, "well you could say yes and we could have a very wonderful time tonight, or you can say no, but I have a feeling it will be the former of the two options."

Hana smirked a little bit, "how about I choose neither, I will accompany you on one of your dates, so long as it's tomorrow, you see, I have a family meeting tonight, so even when I get out I won't have any time."

"That's understandable." Naruto agreed. He was happy, considering the way he was smiling, even though she couldn't tell, he still was.  
>MM here saying yup that was a cliffhanger, too bad, so who is Naruto going to choose, Mikoto or Hana, ooo wait hahaha I already said this, BOTH. ^^ However what was the black orb, I know but do you. Anyways, sorry for the delay, my stories kinda hit the back burner when my gf asked I write a story for her, however it had to follow some rules that I must say, lead to an interesting story, I may post it for my own enjoyment, be warned it's not a Naruto FF, just a random story. So to finish this off as I always do, until next time, peace<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A Bloody New Start

Chapter 3: Preparation

By MM

A/N: Well I'll be working on something's, I still feel a little bad about putting everything on hold. I'm starting to come out of the entire it's a new relationship thing, so I will be getting back on track.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to, too troublesome.

_***** Flashback_

_"Well I heard there is thing called a date, and I was wondering if you would be so kind and accompany me on such an event?" Hana was speechless. The guy that she cared for, the guy that treated everyone fairly, the powerful protector of Konoha, the best ANBU member you could get your hands on, was asking her on a date._

_"I-I d-don't know what to say." Hana said with happiness in her voice._

_Naruto smiled and said, "well you could say yes and we could have a very wonderful time tonight, or you can say no, but I have a feeling it will be the former of the two options."_

_Hana smirked a little bit, "how about I choose neither, I will accompany you on one of your dates, so long as it's tomorrow, you see, I have a family meeting tonight, so even when I get out I won't have any time."_

_"That's understandable." Naruto agreed. He was happy, considering the way he was smiling, even though she couldn't tell, he still was._

_*****_ Flashback Over

Everything was fine with Naruto; he was now standing in front of one of the nurses stations with his ANBU gear all on, including the mask. The woman that was standing behind the woman that was signing him off was blushing up a storm. He marked it off as that she can see his Golden colored hair, which he left outside his hood. "Everything is set here ANBU-san; you may leave when you want." The woman that was taking care of the paperwork said.

"Then if you wouldn't mind, I'll be on my way kind ladies." Naruto said, emotionless as he turned around and walked off. As soon as Naruto made it outside he took in a big breathe of air, 'It's good to smell real fresh air instead of sterilizers.' Naruto thought. 'I'm also starving.' With that train of thought, he started to walk in a random direction not that he minded, but the first food joint he sees he would go into. It happened to be the same Dango place that Anko frequented. Naruto found a place to sit down and ordered some green tea with Ginseng herbs with his Dango. His food was placed on his table a few moments later, and he started to eat. This was a strange thing to see for the people around him, unless they knew Kakashi, he somehow ate with his mask still on.

"So hey there buddy, what's going on?" The question asked made Naruto look up to see Anko standing there. She had a smile on her face, one that was slightly different than the one she normally wears.

"Buddy? I'd say that we are barely an acquaintance, considering this would be the first full conversation that we have had." Naruto said blandly.

"I wouldn't be so sure Foxy-Kun" Anko said, this time smirking, with a 'know a secret' smirk.

Naruto almost lost his entire cool and went nuts looking for a way to get out of the situation he found himself in. Then his mind clicked however, there was only one way for her to know. "I take it that I can trust you with that secret. If not go to the Hokage and wipe your mind about who I Am."

"I'm not here to fight now am I, I came here for food, you just happened to be here, however I would like to talk to you about something's." She stated off-handedly, like she had always done.

He sighed, "Fine ask as much as you want, I cannot tell you everything."

"Ya, ya, ya, I got you Mr. Secret, but nothing about missions or the such, just about you, and about some of the things that happened that I feel that you need to know about."

Another voice came in to play this time around and there stood Yugao. "Get in line Anko."

"But you have had all this time to ask questions, but you never asked them." Anko said, defensively.

Naruto sighed again, 'this is going to be a long day.' "How about this proposal then, we go to my personal training area and you ask questions one at a time, I will answer as best as I can.

Then again a new voice this one was male, but younger, several years younger than Naruto himself. "Then count me in."

Naruto sighed yet again, "Sure thing Sasuke sure thing, but let's get our food to go, this is going to take forever." They all nodded in agreement. Then when the food came the grabbed it and went, Naruto took Sasuke on his back, like a piggyback ride and took off in the direction of his training ground with the other two in tow. They arrived moments later, Naruto stood in the center of a clearing, Sasuke was to his immediate left, Anko decided to make it a four person square and sat directly across from Naruto and then Yogua took the spot remaining. "Alright let me put up the barrier and let's begin.

Anko started, "I understand the pain that you had to go through Foxy-kun, but what happened that made you disappear?" She had never believed the story that he had died, she had grown attached to him, he prevailed over everything that she was going through, except he was younger than her, sure he started to lose faith, but that happens when no one is there for you.

"Well I won't go into too much detail, but it was one of those days that I was attacked, just like any other, but this time, I decided that I would give my life to the girl that was trying to stick up for me earlier, so when I saw my chance I stepped in front of a spear that was thrown at her. I was ready for death when metal hitting metal took me out of my stupor. I was pretty banged up but I managed to look at the person that had saved me, or for me back then, screwed me over. It was an ANBU member, except it was ROOT, he made a look alike clone of me that was just as bloodied and beaten as I was, except with a fatal wound, the other men in the full battalion of ROOT officers took the girl home or disposed of the attackers. That is when I disappeared, but I never really left I just was trained by losing most of my emotions, and learning methods of fighting, stealth, swordsmanship, and how to kill someone silently, and then disposal, however, thanks to the old man Hokage, I remained loyal, only to the nation, seeing no fault in the logical choices that the current Hokage has done, I betrayed the ROOT program with several other people that wanted to join me. It took a while but, I gained enough evidence with the help of the others to shut ROOT down, that was my first opp as 'Heaven's Fury' I killed Danzo head of the program, then blamed it on heart problems that resulted in heart failure, he never felt or realized a thing, it was painless, it was fast, it was needed. That is a secret that nobody is to learn, so this stays between us."

"What's your real name, I have only gotten your first name?" Sasuke asked.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The immediate descendant of the late fourth Hokage." This earned gasps from the whole group.

Yugao looked thoughtful, "Why haven't you declared or acted in vengeance to the people that slighted you?"

"In all actuality I'm just waiting for it to be legal, then they will get their just rewards, besides some of the people I can understand, they fear what they can't comprehend, death of loved ones from a monster that was then sealed into something, is bound to have people not understand any of it, I mean, I do not understand the full process, however, I believe that the whole concept of using a infants coils to make a weapon out of said person, can be helpful, if it is justifiable, that and the person that has to deal with said burden has to have a somewhat good life. Does that answer your question as best suited to your needs?"

Anko was smirking, wondering if she could get names of the people that had smitted her, and put them on his 'hit list'. Sasuke was slightly smiling considering, Naruto's prank side was still there, he and Naruto had pranked several of the 'jerks' into submission. Yugao was shell shocked she hadn't expected that answer.

Anko was up again, "What was the black orb that poisoned you?"

Naruto frowned, "Well … I honestly … have no clue, but it was very painful."

They all looked at each other in worry and then they decided to take a closer look by themselves. All at once they pounced on him, with the one intent of finding out more on the seal that was placed on him that made him be in so much pain. They had somehow also managed to do it too, however there was nothing there to see.

Sasuke looked a little upset at this, "How come we can't find anything here?"

"Remember how I told you about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of me; well this new seal is acting the same, invisible unless I focus on it." Naruto answered truthfully. "Now as you guys know, I came to answer questions not be thrown to the ground and searched, please remove yourselves from my person, or there will be problems to your person's body." All of them let go besides Anko. "In a bad way, Hebi-hime" Anko smirked evilly.

"I think that I would like that Foxxy-Kunn." Anko said teasingly, however she hid her real feelings back, she actually did see Naruto in that light.

"Well anyway, I guess she can stay, but I'm tired. Are the questions done I would like to take a cat nap." Naruto said

"Well I happen to have something to do, Naruto, so I can't lay on you during your nap." Anko said as if he enjoyed her laying on him. Naruto sweat dropped at the comment. However his prankster side kicked in.

"How about this then Hebi-Hime, you can sleep on me," Anko brightened up, "so long as you do so naked in the middle of the village." Anko faltered after he said that last part. She knew that he was playing around so she had to think fast.

Anko smirked evilly, "I would rather it be in a room alone, however I wouldn't be the only one naked, considering" She did her best teary eyed lip quiver, "I've been waiting and saving myself for you Foxxy-Kun"

Naruto sighed in defeat on that note, making sure he would get her back sooner or later. An idea then came to mind for him, it would take glitter and some glue and a small wind jutsu, but it would be perfect. Naruto gained a wicked smirk that scared the others besides Anko who just ignored the warning signs. She then left to do whatever she had planned to do; Sasuke was the only one to stay after Yugao had said she had to do something's for the Hokage. Naruto then climbed a nearby tree and fell fast asleep while Sasuke decided that he was going to train down below.

***** (NMD)

Naruto walked to the gates and looked around; you see Kyuubi wasn't all that bad after you got to know her. Get past the whole 'I'm going to kill every mortal when I get out, thing,' which she had actually stopped saying a half a year back. "Kyuu you in there or what, because, I would like to know what that new seal on me is?" When he got no response it annoyed him, you see the Kyuubi always had two responses it was either run over and be ready for a conversation, or she was out like a light and very much so sleeping. Thinking that it was the latter Naruto yelled this time, "HEY KYUUBI WAKE UP!" he got a response this time, however it wasn't from Kyuu but another female.

"Please calm yourself child, everything will be explained in due time." The voice said.

Kyuubi appeared and looked a Naruto with compassion in her eyes and said, "I'll call to you when the time is ready, my love."

Naruto then started to fade and before anyone knew it he was gone.

***** (back to normal plain of existence)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, confused. Not because he didn't know where he was, he was still in the same place, he hadn't moved, it was due to what had just took place in his mind, who was that with Kyuubi, why did Kyuu call him my love, there was no way that the Kyuubi loved him right. He pushed that a side and looked down to see Sasuke still going at it training. "Hey Sasuke, want to come to the Hokage tower with me?" No sooner then he said this Itachi had entered the training ground and smiled.

"I was actually on my way to retrieve you Heaven's Fury." Itachi stated.

Sasuke looked up to see his brothers and shook his head, "sure if you want me to go I'll come to see the Hokage with you."

Naruto smiled and slid his mask on this time. He jumped off the tree and landed next to the two brothers and nodded to them, with that they started their walk to the tower. Naruto was thinking back to the days where he had just become an ANBU with Itachi, those years had been some fun years, well for while they had lasted. When they arrived they were allowed to enter the Hokage's office. "Hey there old man what's been happening on the home front?"

The old man behind the desk mumbled something about bratty kids and them always calling him old man now, and also something about only being in his late sixties, he then coughed and smiled, Naruto was smirking, Itachi was smiling and trying to hold in his laughter. Sasuke was lightly chuckling at the scene. "Anyway things have been good here especially with what you have made the sound village look like. Well you see we have some other information that needs to be passed on. You see I have realized that you Itachi need some time with your remaining family, where as you Naruto need some time to get better acquainted with people your age. You two will become Jonin sensei's' Itachi your group will be your brother here, Shino Aubrame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto your team will be Kiba Inuzaka, Ino Yamanka, and Sakura Haruno. Is this acceptable for you two?" the old man Saratobi asked.

"That would be acceptable Hokage-Sama." Itachi and Naruto said in their unison monotone speech. "I'd like to know when we meet our teams." Naruto threw in as an after note.

"Tomorrow at noon is going to be when the teams are assigned, however you may go when you please and show up when you like." Was the Hokage's answer. "However in a weeks' time I need both your teams capable on going to find my successor, Tsunade. You will be grouped up with Jiraya, but this mission will be classified as an A rank secret mission, please keep it on the down low until the word needs to get out."

With that done Itachi and Sasuke left to go have a peaceful diner. Naruto stayed behind and told the Hokage everything that had happened on the mission and the return home. When he finished he left to his compound. Naruto no longer lived in the orphanage or an apartment, but rather a small ranch inside of the training ground 44. It was in the way back and for some reason it was peaceful back there. His house overlooked a small lake that reflected the Hokage Mountain. Naruto spent his time there, when he could. Like tonight he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

***** (The next day)

Naruto arrived at the Academy at 6:30. Itachi arrived a few moments later and smiled at Naruto, Naruto turned himself into a fly on the wall and Itachi hung from the ceiling. Kids started pouring into the room at about 7:40 after the lecture that the kids received for a good three and a half hours, then the man known as Iruka started talking about what life was like for ninja.

(A/N: Since I have a lazy side I'm not going into detail about the teams only the ones that I feel that I need to talk about.)

Iruka began the team count off. "Team one will be Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzaka your Jonin Sensei is Naruto Uzumaki. Team Two will be Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aubrame, and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei is Itachi Uchiha. Team Three is Kin, Shikamaru, and Choji. …...

With that the rest of the teams were called and Naruto decided to make his appearance. He puffed into existence behind everyone, and nobody seemed to notice. Naruto dropped all signs of emotions and decided to meet his new team. "Team One" Naruto said startling everyone. "You're with me so let's go top of the Hokage Mountain you got two hours.

***** (Two hours later)  
>"Well look who decided to show up, I'm impressed that you kiddies got up here so fast." Naruto said as he looked over his three students that were out of breathe. "Well anyway let's start this off the right way, let's introduce ourselves. You can start us off other blondie."<p>

Ino huffed at this, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, things that I like are the color purple, my friends and family, my major dislikes are people that lie, people that hurt others for awful or no reason at all, and people that hurt my friends, family, and teammates. My hobbies include helping people out when they need it, talking to others, and finding new and rare flowers and my goals for the future are to be one of the greatest female clan heads of our time." She finished with gaining respect from Naruto. Naruto nodded his head and looked over to the next person.

Kiba decided to go considering his Sensei was staring at him. "I'm Kiba Inuzaka, I like my dog and dogs in general, I love a good challenge, and I love my family and my friends and teammates. I dislike people that abuse animals, people that are assholes, and anyone that tries and hurts my family, and friends. My hobbies are helping my sister when I can, learning new techniques for me and my dog, and for the future I wish to be a kick ass ANBU like Heaven's Fury!" Naruto smiled behind his Kakashi mask.

Sakura looked down then back up, "Well I am not a bloodline holder, nor am I strong like Heaven's Fury or Raven. I am Sakura Haruno and I love all the things that my teammates have said, however I love learning anything new that comes from books or scrolls. I have very little dislikes, besides people that try and hurt my friends and family. My hobbies are learning new things and trying to hang out with people that are nice to me. For the future I wish to be someone that has a very outstanding role in society that helps people when they need it the most." Sakura said.

"Hmm seems you guys could go far. Alright, I'll tell you about me, My name is Naruto however, I'm currently taking break from my ANBU captain days, my call sign which by the way you'll never repeat is Heaven's Fury. My likes are people that stand up for themselves and people that have to make hard decisions', my dislikes list can go on and on and on, My hobbies are relaxing, trying to enjoy life while I have it, and being with people that I deem fit to be with, and for the future, well honestly, find that special someone and settle down, have a family." Naruto said while a gentle breeze rolled past him. "Ahh the awkward silence of people having their brains overloaded, tis peaceful."

MM here, well there you go folks, still looking for a Beta, any takers. So read Review if you want too, Criticism is welcome, hate mail will not, have a reason to hate, I'll try and fix errors as they come along. Also sorry about the GF thing, not too sure how long it will last, I'm not sure we suit each other. Anyway getting off topic, that black orb? Have any guesses anyone, go ahead send me what you think it is, I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. =P. Well I'll finish this chapter now then, MM here says until next time Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

A Bloody New Start

Chapter 4: Date and a something unexpected

By: MM

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want too, to troublesome.

A/N: I'm also adding a twist with the cat Tora, hope you enjoy. So as I said with the new GF, well we broke up, but I got another, hehehe I work fast and this girl is a keeper, but I don't know how fast I can keep updating. I'll do my best though.

_***** (Flashback)_

"_Hmm seems you guys could go far. Alright, I'll tell you about me, My name is Naruto however, I'm currently taking break from my ANBU captain days, my call sign which by the way you'll never repeat is Heaven's Fury. My likes are people that stand up for themselves and people that have to make hard decisions', my dislikes list can go on and on and on, My hobbies are relaxing, trying to enjoy life while I have it, and being with people that I deem fit to be with, and for the future, well honestly, find that special someone and settle down, have a family." Naruto said while a gentle breeze rolled past him. "Ahh the awkward silence of people having their brains overloaded, tis peaceful."_

***** (With Team 1)

"Wait you are …" Ino stated after getting her thoughts better organized.

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. Kiba was still very shell shocked and couldn't even from a sentence. Sakura on the other hand noticed something. "May I ask how old you are?"

Naruto smiled under his mask. "Well I'm old enough, but roughly younger then Itachi Uchiha, is that a good reference for you. Well anyway, for today we are done, I want you here in this spot tomorrow, noon, but be prepared, I'm going to work you to the bone." With this said Naruto walked over to the edge of the mountain and turned and waved goodbye as he fell off the side of the cliff edge. The three students all ran forward to see if he was ok when they looked he was standing on the ground level looking completely fine. He then casually walked off like nothing had happened at all.

Ino smiled and turned around and started walking off, "Well I'm coming here early tomorrow. Let's go figure more out about one another. Kiba is buying." Sakura turned and started walking off with her. Kiba stood there for another minute still frozen where he was when he found out his sensei was his hero.

"Wait what. Hell no I'm so not paying!" Kiba yelled as he took off after the two now laughing girls.

***** (With Naruto)

Naruto appeared at his home and smiled, today was his day to go on a date with Hana. He quickly prepared and made the reservations and changed his outfit. He now wore a dark pair blue jeans, and steel toed black boots. He now was wearing a red shirt that had a yellow orange flame designed Phoenix on the back of the shirt. 'Well now that is done, time to go' Naruto thought.

Moments later he appeared outside the door to the Vet Clinic. Naruto smiled he started to the door and entered the clinic. Once inside he noticed that there was a large woman holding a cat. "Hey it's Tora." Said cat looked up to see Naruto eye smiling towards it. Tora then jumped through the air and landed on his shoulder and started purring. Everyone in the Vet almost dropped dead at the sight. Tora the cat that hated everyone was purring to some masked man. The fire daimyo's wife was shocked but shook it off. She approached him.

"Well it seems that you have a connection with my cat, and my cat seems happy enough. I know this is very improper, but please adopt my cat Tora."

Naruto was completely stunned; he and the cat did have moments when he had to capture it, and gave it some freedom and let it roam around while he walked with it. However he knew by the end of the day he had to return the cat, but now, it was being offered to him. "Well, uhh, this was unexpected, but I would love to keep her." Tora purred and rubbed against his covered cheek. He smiled and rubbed the cat behind the ear.

This is when Hana came out, "AH, Naruto-kun I completely forgot about the date, I'll be ready in just a moment, wait is that … Tora?" Hana asked surprised. Naruto smiled and chuckled a little at her cute stunned face.

"Yes, it is Tora, she seems to have a found a new home", Tora continued to rub against him while purring. "Well anyway, Hana-chan please don't worry about your appearance, you're still just as stunningly beautiful as ever." Hana blushed at the complement. She turned around and took off her apron. Kiba rounded the corner where Hana had just come from.

"Hey sensei what are you doing here, is that your cat?" Naruto smiled at the young boy.

"Well this is my new cat, her name is Tora and I'm here to court your sister." Naruto said like it was nothing important at all. Kiba had a confused expression on his face, while Hana almost face-faulted.

Hana's face was red as an apple and grabbed Naruto's arm and ran out of the clinic but yelled back to Kiba, "Go home Kiba."

Naruto was laughing at how she was acting and continued to just keep pace with her. About three blocks later she stopped, she chuckled sheepishly. "Umm, I think I forgot where you said where we are going." Naruto broke out it to a full laugh.

"I never said where we were going, sweet cheeks. Let's Drop Tora off at my place and then we can walk to the place that I have in mind." Naruto said. Hana smiled and grabbed his hand. Naruto turned to his right and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and walked in the direction of his house. Along the way, people starred, with looks of either jealousy or that of shook. Some people were shocked to see that Hana was finally dating someone, whereas the girls were jealous that Hana nabbed some smokin' hot guy that looked like he was new to town since they never saw him around.

Once Naruto seemed that he was at a random lot he made a one handed seal and out of nowhere a house appeared, Naruto smiled and looked around. There was a ten foot gate that stood in front of the mansion. Naruto walked up to it with Hana still by his side. She smiled up at him as he opened the gate and walked in the house with Tora purring in his arms. When Naruto opened up his front door the cat took off, Tora took off towards his room. Naruto smiled at knowing that the cat was going to his room to sleep, you see when Naruto got the missions to search for Tora he would let her into his house and let it sleep. Naruto smiled and lead Hana back out the front door and started to head for the food eatery that he had chosen as a good enough place to eat.

After coming back outside they continued to get looks as they did before. Hana looked a little shocked at the place that their path was taking them. It was The Pines Restaurant and Bar. One of the fancier places in all of Fire County. Hana was astonished but then again she thought back, this ANBU member she was currently with did a lot for Fire County. He had to have a lot of money in his bank account.

The meal was extravagant, with random talk and laughter. The dining hall that they had been seated in was breathtaking with the art that was hanging on the walls and the way that the room was decorated and dimly lighted, it looked like you were dining on a rocky coastline with beautiful terraces. (Picture an Italian coast bistro).

After the meal the two decided to take a walk in the park. They just enjoyed the others company, and talked most of the night as they walked. They talked for so long the lights on the street lights started to flicker on. Naruto noticed how it was starting to get late but never said anything but lead her in another direction. When Hana realized she was in front of her clans compound she noticed how late it had gotten. Her face flushed and they said their goodbyes. Naruto's goodbye was taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Hana blushed crimson and watched him walk off.

Naruto walked home and smiled. He had a terrific date with Hana. Naruto headed toward his room to get changed and ready for the next day with the Genin. He entered the room and noticed Tora sitting on his bed; he smiled and took a step toward the cat to pet it when a bright flash went throughout the room. When it cleared Naruto was on red alert and was looking around for anything out of the ordinary or any intruders, he felt for chakra and noticed nothing had changed, well almost nothing.

Tora the cat was not a cat anymore, instead in her place was woman with brown hair, flowing down to her shoulders, but the hair had some blond hair every once in a while. She smiled at him with her black eyes. She was wearing a golden shirt and a deep hue of denim jeans. She sat cross legged on his bed. "Welcome home Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Tora? What is happening?" Naruto asked

"Well I will explain, you see back when I was born a powerful ninja, one Kushina Uzumaki was injured out in the woods where my father used to live, now, I won't go into detail, but her chakra ended up in my father's package, Now her human chakra was slowing overcoming his chakra, but before it overcame and killed my father he mated with my mother, now his seed was successful, but only one offspring, me. Now since I have half human Chakra and animal, I was destined to die early, but somehow the humans chakra overcame the odds and made me part human, so, somehow I am a half breed between Cat and Human, yes I can change my form into a humans, but for only so long about a few hours then I will turn back into a cat and then I have to wait about two hours until I can change back. So hi I'm Tora the human/cat."

"Ahh is that all well I'm gonna go change my pants, but ya Hi, Naruto." Naruto said as he waddled out of the room and into the bathroom where he cleaned himself from his mess.

Tora waited patiently in his room looking around, when Naruto came back in the room … only in a towel. Tora gulped and stared at his muscles and how they moved as he commanded them. She bit her lip in order to stop from purring at the sight of him bending over to look for some other clothes. "Umm, Naruto I need to tell you that since I am part human I have the feelings and emotions of a human that includes, well, love. What I am trying to say is that Naruto you have given me the most amount of freedom and I grew to like you for who you are and, well, I believe I have fallen in love with you. I also want to tell you about a trait that I have on the mate that I choose. My trait is that you can have multiple lovers and not worry about them getting angry because of it."

Naruto stood stalk still, "I do not want trickery to get women to like me its either they do or they don't I'm not going to force a person to like me."

"Now Naru nothing in my trait is forced it is all natural, they will love you for the reasons that they do, no all my trait does is that it nullifies the effects that people feel on polygamy." Tora smiled, "but it only happens when I am mated with" Tora stated.

Naruto looked around for a second then sighed, "Please give me time to think about it, that's a huge decision coming all at once, I mean just the shock that your part human scared me, but now the whole mating thing on top of that. I'll get back to you when I can on it. However I am tired and I need to sleep, would you care to join me."

Tora smiled slightly but nodded none the less. She reverted back into a cat as Naruto got changed into sleepwear. Naruto climbed into his bed and Tora climbed on his chest and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next day Naruto woke up like he normally did about 5 in the morning, he slowly moved Tora off of him so he could move about. He got changed in some workout clothing and proceeded to jog around the village when he got back he took his shower and changed for the day. Naruto reassured Tora that he was thinking about it over a light breakfast.

After breakfast was finished Naruto looked at the time, it read about 9:30, so he headed off. He was walking to the Hokage Mountain, when he reached the bottom he looked up. He then started to climb the mountain, without the use of chakra. After a successful climb to the top he climbed up into a tree, with no chakra. About twenty minutes later his first student showed up, it was Kiba and he started training with his dog, Akamaru.

Ino and Sakura came ten minutes later both were mildly silent, Sakura was reading a scroll and Ino happened to be doing the same. The clock read 10:35, so Naruto decided to leave them be for now. They continued till about 11, that's when Naruto made his appearance.

Naruto leapt out of the tree and grabbed Sakura; he then proceeded to pull out a kunai and held it at her throat. "Well good morning kids, I forgot to mention yesterday that there is a test to becoming actual Genin, but well here is the test, one of your teammates is now captured and held at blade point, and here are my demands. Kiba in your pocket is a scroll I placed earlier. Let's say it was your mission to escort that scroll to the fire daimyo, and I am Oto ninja, here to take that secret scroll from you. Since I have one of your teammates hostage I demand you give me that scroll."

Kiba and Ino were petrified, Sakura was scared out of her mind to do anything but Kiba and Ino, where trying to think of a strategy. "Fine, but I'm giving the scroll to Ino so she will pass it over." Kiba said, getting no response Kiba walked over to Ino. "Here I changed the scroll with a fake, it's a bushin. Once you get closer open it up and throw it at him that will distract him long enough for me to move in and try and get Sakura away." Ino nodded and took the fake scroll and headed over toward Naruto. She started to open the scroll and she tossed it into the air, Naruto knew what was happening but continued to watch the scroll anyway, Kiba rushed in, Kiba grabbed Naruto's hand and Sakura's head and pushed it away from the two of them, Kiba then went on the offensive and tried to push the kunai at Naruto.

Naruto saw the action though, and grabbed Kiba by the back off the neck and tossed him like a rag doll over his shoulder. Akamaru didn't want any of it so he grabbed Kiba by the shirt and ran off, before Naruto could smash his foot into the ground where Kiba's head was. Ino didn't stay neutral either, she started to run toward Naruto when she got to him her kunai in hand was about an inch a way, when he smiled. Naruto was gone. He moved so fast that they hadn't noticed that he was back in a tree. He jumped down again this time taking Ino hostage.

"Congratulations, you just beat a Chunnin Exam hopeful; you're now fighting a Chunnin, same rules, Hand over the scroll or your teammate dies." Kiba looked over at Sakura who was now actually getting her head into the game.

"Kiba you have the scroll still, I'll walk it over this time." Sakura said, this is until a shuriken landed in between the two.

"Quit the chatter and hand over the scroll or she dies" Naruto stated. Kiba growled a little, he started moving closer and pulled out the scroll. Within the next six inches he was stopped however another shuriken landed right in front of him. "Place the scroll on the ground and back away, Kiba thought quickly, as he started bending he motioned for Sakura and Akamaru to flank from the sides and go in for the attack, as he distracted him. Again Naruto knew what they were doing right from the get go, but since he was pretending to be a Cunin, this stunt may just work.

Kiba winked toward Ino, She smashed her foot into Naruto's shin, but since he was wearing his ANBU style guards he felt relatively nothing. That is until a dog smashed into his right side, he released Ino, and grabbed Akamaru and threw him toward Sakura, what Naruto didn't expect was that Ino had slid on the ground and grabbed the scroll he thought she would have gone to offense, but then he noticed Kiba. Kiba was about to throw something, it was almost too late when Naruto noticed.

Kiba had picked up some of the dirt that was on the ground and was about to let it fly when Naruto disappeared again. Instead of reappearing though, his voice sounded throughout the field. "Congrats, you got past one Chunnin level opponent. Now time to face a Jonin level." Then nothing, it went deadly quite throughout the field. This time Kiba was the one to have the Kunai near his neck. Then in the next second everything blurred and Kiba became dizzy. He remained standing but was then tied up to a tree and gaged.

*****Back to Naruto

Naruto smiled Kiba was good but was obvious, Ino didn't know how to really jump into anything by herself, that's why she jumped for the scroll instead of attacking him, Sakura was a different story however, she was starting to get into the action now but it took her too long to come to terms to what was going on around her. Naruto smiled anyway he was proud that his team were doing so well this early

"Congrats, you got past one Chunnin level opponent. Now time to face a Jonin level." Naruto amplified his voice to cover the field; they could not pinpoint his exact location. That's when he remembered Kiba didn't have the scroll anymore Ino did, it was Kiba's turn to get ambushed. With a show of true speed that would make Guy blush, Naruto shoot down and grabbed Kiba and then made a clone of himself and of Kiba, His clone and the real Kiba were sent to where he was at last and was hog tied to a tree. The real Naruto and the fake Kiba where now present in the field with Ino and Sakura.

"Put the scroll near your feet now or he dies." Naruto said unceremoniously both girls quickly turned to him and realized that Kiba was being held Hostage this time around. Ino stared at Naruto and Kiba as did Sakura. That's when he did it. "Fine." A simple word for a simple act, as Naruto said what he said he dragged the blade over the blood clones neck, it spurted and the fake Kiba dropped to his knees and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed further. In the next instant Sakura was pinned to the tree that was behind her and knocked out. Naruto was then in front of Ino. "The scroll." He held his hand out. Still no reply she stood there gawking. "Fine I will find it on your corpse." With that Ino was also knocked out from behind.

***** 15 minutes later

All three Genin were tied to logs Kiba out a little more than the other two. Kiba was awake. "Guys wake up." Kiba cried. Ino came too and shortly after Sakura did also.

"Kiba your alive!" Sakura shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Well of course he is, I would not have actually killed him, however, you three failed to beat a Jonin level opponent." Naruto said from behind them as he walked in front of them. Kiba bit his lip and looked down; Ino just looked to the side with a tear in her eye.

It was Sakura that spoke up. "But sensei how are we supposed to beat a Jonin when all we have is Academy level Training, and some clan techniques." Naruto smiled.

"I never said you failed my test, all three of you did well, you all had faults but you worked as a team, what happened was to show you that you are _not _better then everyone, an experienced Jonin will blow you out of the water, do not fight them without me, you will lose, if you are to run into a Chunnin they are more likely to try and keep a hostage alive, do not fight them alone however, work as a team and take them down, You guys by yourselves have a good chance of beating a Chunnin hopeful. Congratulations team 1 is officially a new Team Roster, and I couldn't be any prouder. We will go over you strengths and weaknesses tomorrow same time right here. Go home and get some rest, you did great." With that he cut them all down and disappeared.

***** Hokage office

The Hokage smiled when he turned around to see all the Jonin sensei's present. "Alright as we are all here now, let's start this off by seeing which team has passed and why. Team 10 will start."

Asuma stepped forward and frowned, "Team Ten failed, they could not locate or figure out how to gather the Intel in the time allotted."

Team Eight was next "Kurenia looked down, "Team Eight also failed They couldn't stop arguing to even listen to me, even after I demonstrated that I could beat all of them, they could not work together at all.

Kakashi stepped forward, "Well Team Seven, Failed, Obito would be sad, apparently the will of fire burns dim these days."

Yugao stepped up after, "Team Three passes, due to an observant Nara, figuring out the point, they still all worked together nicely."

Itachi stepped forward shocking the other members of the room, "Team Two Passed, they showed promise for a batch of rookies."

And then the Bomb Shell, Sensei for Team One Naruto Uzumaki passes his team under the facts that they displayed much promise and work very well as a team, I recommend that the team be considered a breaching team, and then a fall back, more all rounded team than anything so escort missions will be in the category.

Kurenia, Asuma, and Kakashi were floored at the presence of Naruto, Yugao smiled over to him, and Itachi chuckled.

"Ahh, the silence of Stunningly Awkward Brain Overload, tis peaceful." Naruto said as it was the Hokage this time that chuckled.

"Yes it is Naruto-kun that it is." The Hokage finished

MM here sorry about the long wait everyone, I got some bad and relatively good news, Bad news first, I may not have much time for writing as I used to, I still will but sorry everything has been a little well let's say Chaotic, I've spent probably a total of six full days at home this summer. Well good news is now I'm on Your Fan just in case I get sent packing on this site, but anyone as I always say don't just hate, have a reason, anyway, till next time Peace MM out.


	5. Chapter 5

A Bloody New Start

Chapter 5: An Answer, First Training, and the Orb

By: MM

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I want too, too Troublesome

A/N: So as said before my Time has not really been good for writing, I'm trying my best people, Also with the new Girlfriend, the reason I called this one a keeper is because well the promise ring on our fingers, yes she got one for me too, and the ex had cheated on me, so please I don't really want to be called a player or womanizer. Well now that is out of the way let's begin.

***** _(Flashback)_

_Yugao stepped up after, "Team Three passes, due to an observant Nara, figuring out the point, they still all worked together nicely."_

_Itachi stepped forward shocking the other members of the room, "Team Two Passed, they showed promise for a batch of rookies."_

_And then the Bomb Shell, Sensei for Team One Naruto Uzumaki passes his team under the facts that they displayed much promise and work very well as a team, I recommend that the team be considered a breaching team, and then a fall back, more all rounded team than anything so escort missions will be in the category._

_Kurenia, Asuma, and Kakashi were floored at the presence of Naruto, Yugao smiled over to him, and Itachi chuckled._

_"Ahh, the silence of Stunningly Awkward Brain Overload, tis peaceful." Naruto said as it was the Hokage this time that chuckled._

_"Yes it is Naruto-kun that it is." The Hokage finished_

_***** (With Naruto)_

After a brief over view of how the teams were going to be formatted, Team 1 ended up with a breach and Intel gathering. Naruto was headed home, when an unnatural shadow in an alleyway.

"Ne, Kurenia-chan, It isn't very polite to spy on people the way you are, and if I was feeling up to my best, I would have call you on it sooner, however I am not, so could you please tell me how long you have been spying on me." Naruto called out.

Kurenia walked out with a smile and a blush on her face, "Well sorry I was curious as to the one who had caused such a ruckus the other day, I have been spying on you since you returned home last night." At this she moved closer and took Naruto's hand in hers. "You should tell Tora, Yes I do mean that there are lots of ladies out there that would be thrilled to know that they all have a chance at being with you." With that said she kissed his cheek and walked away.

With that Naruto was slightly flustered as he stood there with his hand on his cheek, he then chuckled and continued his way home his mind was made up, but he would like to get to know Tora before anything more than that. That's exactly what he said and to say that Tora was Ecstatic was an understatement, she was so happy she was bouncing of the walls. Naruto scratched his head in mirth as he watched the Cat fly around his house. He laughed at the face she made when he said her name should actually be Typhoon.

Now don't get me fooled Naruto was happy too, beyond that, for him to be actually laughing was living proof of it. As he stood there and laughed it was the start of something that he couldn't place yet himself, however the Hokage knew as he watched the scene. A Grandfatherly smile so large that it outdid even a smile a man his age could dream off. Naruto's lost emotions, they were slightly coming back, he knew as a wise man that they never would fully come back to the blond, but just for this much to show this soon was nothing short of incredible. The old man remembered when he started first showing emotion again was way back when he had met Konan and Pein. 'A Story for another time' He thought and proceeded to head home.

***** The next day Naruto

Naruto again decided that he should be there early ad he waited up in a tree, this time however Ino came first. She still looked tired from the other day; however Naruto knew she needed to work on her endurance as did Sakura, so he decided that he would work them hard today also. Ino sat down still gracefully at the bottom of the tree that he sat in. Naruto widened his eyes at what she started doing that fell immediately however, she was meditating. Naruto assumed she went to her father the other day and asked how to get stronger, while he took a different approach in trying to widen her chakra reserves. Sakura came in next looking even more exhausted then Ino; she ungracefully sat near Ino and pulled out a scroll it looked like the water walking technique. 'Does she know that she the technique yet?' He questioned, but got his answer when she sighed aggravated. Kiba and his pup was the last to come this time but when he arrived he looked right at Naruto.

Naruto jumped down from the tree smiled to Kiba. "Well Hello Kiddies, Welcome, from this day forth you are no longer simple children. From this day forth you will be trained to kill, and protect, you are the protectors of Konoha, and she needs Strong protectors, and by Kami that's what she is going to get from me and my team. From this day forth to me you are lower the Civilians, you are lower than Maggots. In order to improve standing with me, you will need to earn it. Also before we begin the hell you are about to endure, I hope you all like the taste of dirt." Naruto said with an evil grin, while two other Naruto's appeared.

***** With the real Naruto

"Alright Kiba you are with me. Now come on lets go, I'm going to build up your strength, endurance, self-awareness. For this we are going to be running, and before you say how dumb this is, without the use of chakra. With that the two ran off, what none of the kids knew was Naruto was making clones and sending them out in-front of them to make traps. As they were running Kiba started getting the jest of it when he had been attacked by a clone for the fifth time in under twenty minutes. Kiba was getting tired and he knew it, but in order to impress his teacher he pressed on. So Naruto started laying traps like trip wire and explosive notes that were laid far enough away that it wouldn't kill, just scare the living shit out of Kiba.

That is what happened too, Kiba had run right into the first trip wire, Kiba toppled over and as he got back up the following explosion not only threw him back onto the ground it made him freeze up. Naruto had to get Kiba going again though, "Get the hell back up and keep running, in the middle of a kami forsaken battle field you would have died just now, Your mother and sister would have cried knowing that you died such a pointless death. Get the hell up," Naruto yelled as he pushed him back onto the ground. "I said get up, or are the explosions too much, well TO BAD! You think explosions won't happen on the battlefield you fool." Naruto continued pushing Kiba down every time he tried to stand.

Kiba got it now; he rolled away from his sensei and stood in a battle position. Naruto glared, Kiba didn't falter, Naruto charged at him with another note blowing up right where Naruto last stood. Kiba's eyes flashed for a second, he looked like a burning demon, but Kiba remembered what his sensei was just implied, do not hesitate, or you will die. As his sensei got closer he pulled out a kunai and dodged to the left of the punch and smashed the kunai into his sensei's gut. A poof and his Sensei was gone. "Keep running Kiba." A voice said. Kiba grumbled but continued anyway.

***** With Ino and Clone 1

"Ino sit back down, we are going to meditate for a while and from there we will be going into kunai balancing." The clone said to Ino. After a short amount of time, the clone stood from his place and helped Ino up. "Balance this Kunai on your index finger with chakra, I will proceed to throw practice kunai at you, if you drop the one your balancing or you get hit I will add a five pound weight to you, when you reach your weight in weights you will do 50 push-ups and 10 pull ups from a low lying branch. After you're done with that all weights will be removed and this will start over.

***** With Sakura and Clone 2

Sakura and the clone just starred at each other blankly, "Well time to bring you over to the river. Now as you can see, this river is fast moving. You will be water walking. Back and forth, if you fall in you have 20 seconds to reach the other side by swimming, if you don't make it in the time allotted, you will be running in the slower knee deep stream with 60 pound weights. Let's go chop chop get going." The Clone said.

At the end of the training all three students were panting heavily on the ground, dead tired, with Naruto standing near them. "Congratulations to all of you, you all just improved slightly in my eyes … you're all now Maggots, you can have the day off tomorrow, but after that all three of you will be back here for a slower day. This is how our schedule will work. Sunday we will go over the principles of minor Jutsus and whatever your little heart may desire and I see fit, Monday I will have you doing missions, same for Tuesday. Wednesday we will have light training, Thursday I will see what your skills are, and Friday will be living hell just like today. I will give you Saturday off. You are all free to go."

Ino spoke up, "Umm Sensei, none of us can move." Naruto chuckled a little. He made three clones; from there his three clones picked up his three students and headed off.

"Alright you two, you can come out now, I know you're here and have been since the beginning of this training session." Naruto called out. First Inoichi stepped out from behind a tree, and then came Tsume as she jumped out of her tree, and landed on all fours right behind Naruto. She then stood up.

Inoichi decided to speak up, "Tsume you may begin, I am here not only for personal reasons but The Hokage asked me to speak Mr. Namikaze."

Tsume nodded, "See that you are just starting off training Genin, I am quite pleased to see how you are doing with it, you certainly did not go easy on them like a normal first timer would, You are a fine teacher for my son, and also, Hana hasn't said one ill thing about you, but you better keep my daughter happy or you'll be devoured do you understand." Naruto nodded and thanked Tsume for her complement.

As she left Inoichi basically said the same minus the dating of his daughter. But then he went into what the Hokage wanted, "Now that, that is cleared up, the Hokage came to me wondering if you needed any help mentally?" Naruto nodded.

"If you wouldn't mind, you see I will need your help this once, and you may see things that may question your sanity." Naruto said. However Inoichi started the process anyway already knowing about the Kyuubi and the ill treatment toward the boy. When they entered his mind Inoichi wasn't surprised to see it a very dark and evil place. "Now I should have told this place is like a living hell and you should always be by my side." As they walked down the path way Inoichi was grimacing due to the killer intent was ungodly. They continued to walk until the walked up to a gate.

"Naruto I told you we would talk about this matter later." Kyuubi said as she tried to kick Naruto out of his mind.

"Sorry Kyuubi, you can't kick me out at the moment I am anchored here. Now I WANT answers, this is my body need I remind you, I want to know what is going on with it." Naruto demanded, he hated doing it, but he had had it with secrets especially with it being about him.

Kyuubi stared long at Naruto, "It is not my place to say anything."

"It is mine, and young Naruto is correct we shouldn't hide these things from the boy." The same mysterious voice from earlier, Naruto looked around in mild alarm. A wolf that Naruto recognized as the same wolf that had approached him the day the orb was around him was making its way toward him. Naruto looked at it confusedly, "My name is Darkness, and before you say anything I am speaking a foreign tongue, you will be the only one to understand me as I'm casting my meaning through you anyway. No one in your world will ever be able to understand me. I am here my Child to inform you, you humans use my name in a wrong sense, my sister is the evil one, the light has brainwashed you all. Step over to me my child." With a confused look Naruto looked toward Kyuubi, but she was oddly silent. This alerted Naruto more than anything in the world.

"No." Was the simple response he gave, Darkness's eyes flared briefly.

However to Inoichi it was nothing but gibberish it had started normally which was the confusing part, but after the wolf appeared it had changed into some other form of language. All that Inoichi heard was "Mein Name ist Dunkelheit und bevor Sie alles sagen" After that he had given up any hope of deciphering what was being said, and just watched Naruto's reactions. 'I have a feeling that it, whatever it is, is talking to Naruto and he is able to understand what is going on. After Naruto calmly 'nein' which he figured to be a no, and looked to see the wolf glare, he prepared himself for a confrontation.

The Wolf continually glared until a white light started shooting out of its side. The wolf growled in pain, it then howled and a second wolf, the same as the first was standing there. This one spook in Naruto's language so Inoichi understood what was going on.

"Good job Naruto, now then come to me, the light, instead." This new wolf said.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at them both, "I refuse, whatever type of conflict that you too have does not involve me, keep me out of this. If you two hate each other so much just do what you need to do in order to survive, because from the way I see it, Darkness you need light in order for there to be shadows, and light in a way you need darkness, due to you not being able to be everywhere at once you will always have some type of crevice that will make a shadow and you sister will be born again. I will refuse that foolish never ending struggle and I do not want it taking place in my body." Naruto said officially leaving no room for any negotiation. Kyuubi grinned happily.

As Naruto continued to stare hard at the wolves they both started merging. This time a human looking person was standing before him. It was a man, his face showed no emotion. He then spoke "Congratulations Naruto-sama, I am a servant of Kami's He wore a silvery metal armor all over him besides his head, a staff looked to be hanging on his side, "I am here to inform you that Kami has sent me to give you some of her gives upon to you for the things that you have done for the world, call it a thank you, I will remain here until I have taught you all that you need to know about you new gifts. We will speak shortly on these gift's as I am still placing them into you, so forgive me for not speaking sooner about this but it was urgent in letting you live through the process of having not only your soul and the Kyuubi's but mine also for the time being." With this said the man started walking back from where he first came from, "Also the wolves was a test to see if you could actually handle this type of power, and you succeeded brilliantly. So until I call you again, please do not worry."

With that the man was gone from view, Inoichi looked toward Naruto who was expressionless, "Listen Naruto we should probably go and report this to the Hokage and figure out what to do from there about these new 'gifts' of yours. Naruto looked over at the man and nodded his head in understanding. Kyuubi smiled and nodded her head toward the blonds as they disappeared from view also.

Both Naruto appeared in the outside world again. Naruto looked up to see that Inoichi had sweat running down his forehead. "Are you alright Mr. Yamanka" Naruto asked in concern, it must have taken a lot out of the man to hold that jutsu for the time that he had. Inoichi smiled and nodded and started to just walk toward the Hokage Tower. Naruto was beside him the whole way to the destination, once entering the explained what had happened and Naruto filling them in on what was said in the other language. After which both men were free to go. As Naruto was walking back toward his house another shadow caught his attention, feeling odd as this had just happened the other day, Naruto was not surprised that it was someone that he knew nor was he surprised to see a very tired looking Pein and Konan.

He rushed to their sides just as Pein started to collapse. Naruto moved forward and caught Pein on his back and looked over at Konan, "It is time Naruto" She said his name lovingly, and kissed him on the cheek with a small it's good to see you again and then she promptly passed out with Naruto catching her also.

Naruto disappeared and made his way to the Uchiha residence and was not surprise that Itachi had already sensed their presence, they were headed out. Itachi took Pein and they both took off as fast as they could in the direction of the river behind the Uchiha district outside the walls of Konoha and when they arrived they ran for a while along the stream right to the waterfall at the Valley at the end. The found what they were looking for as if they had practiced this event hundreds of times and rushed to the cave that was half way down the water fall and behind it. When they entered they both nodded and flared their chakra. The genjustu that was making the cave look as if it was just a cave released showing that it was far from a normal cave.

The new cave held several beds and a few boxes with the words that said rations on the side an oven and some counters were all there, combined with a door that lead into bathroom, this was one hell of a hid out. Naruto and Itachi had found it in a training session a year ago, and made the place out to be fortified and ready for anything. Naruto sent two clones as himself and Itachi back to the village and made himself at home; all the plans would start soon.

MM here saying well it's done, the end may seem a bit rushed but I guess it was the excitement from me about to post this ^^. Well nothing much else to say, umm can anyone guess what these gifts will be or what type of plans were made, and what will happen next. Well unfortunately I am terribly sorry but you'll find out this information in future chapters. Well until next time MM says peace.


	6. Quick Heads Up

Announcement

By MM

All Stories

OK Sorry everyone, there happens to be a few major set backs, All of my stories will be updated when I can, but you will need to be patient with me, My computer broke about three weeks ago and the reason I have not got a new one, well my car broke down also, then the truck that my dad is letting me borrow, and Thank you dad, has problems also, like a leaking tire, and there is a leak with the engine coolant. However the biggest thing for me is that I am moving, and not a small town to the next town, I'm talking across the entire country of the United States, and not by plane. So until I get my hands on a cheap, reliable and has a CD rom Laptop MM is saying Peace Out and until next time, keep it real, and show your caring fathers that you love them, go spend some time with dear old dad, or give him a call.


End file.
